Dance with me in the rain
by Passy
Summary: On a rainy night, Annabeth wakes up from a bad dream. She rushes to Percy to tell him about this dream, but something happens to her. She ends up dancing with someone. The title says it all.


The rain made soft pitter patter noises on the cabin roof

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

**Summary: When Annabeth wakes up from one of her usual ad dreams, she rushed to Percy's cabin to tell him about it. But something happens to her and she ends up dancing with….**

**A/N: Hi again, it is I, Strange. I hope you guys like this new one-shot, and it just came randomly. Thank boredom, now…On with the story before I tell you about how much I love rainbows!**

The rain made soft pitter patter noise on the cabin roof. There was lighting and thunder, but it was from far away. There couldn't possibly be a storm at camp.

Annabeth had woken up from the same dream again, where she was watching Percy die slowly and painfully in the hands of Kronos. And then there was Luke, taking her and Thalia away from camp, and keeping them for his own perverted reasons. She'd woken up thinking Percy was dead and his blood was covering her entire body. It was just her sweat.

Lightning illuminated the sky making, Annabeth jump. She was shaking and her breath was coming in short ragged pants.

She couldn't let anything happen to her best friends. _Let it happen to me, _she thought, _Please._

She swung her feet over the bed and crept out of her cabin. She needed to see Percy. Maybe he would know what to make of her dreams. Of course, she wouldn't tell him what Luke had done to her and Thalia. It would be way too awkward. She would have to keep it as a secret, along with a lot of other things she couldn't tell anyone.

Annabeth looked up at the sky, the cool wet drop splashed on her face. It made her shiver in delight. She liked the feeling, and the way the lighting lit the sky, it was simply…beautiful.

At that moment she forgot her dream and all her thoughts; Percy, Thalia, Luke, Architecture and so on. But the only thought left was, dancing. She felt like dancing in the rain.

_I've been hanging around Percy too long, _she thought. And it was true. Percy liked looking at life in different ways. He thought it should be live to the fullest, and that the world would be a better place if people would just take risks.

"Easy for him to say", she had always told Thalia. But she really had never paid attention to what he'd say.

Sometimes Percy would say really stupid things that made Annabeth want to throw him off a cliff. Thalia would probably do worse; she giggled and spun around in circles.

Her eyes closed and she tilted her head back, all she could see was trees, water, a face with green eyes and black hair…

Wait a minute! A face?

She stopped spinning and crashed onto the person, knocking the both down. Annabeth exploded in laughter, as the person looked quizzically at her.

"You have issues." Percy said loudly so she could hear.

"Do not," she giggled and pushed herself off him.

"What the heck are you doing out so late?" He asked.

Annabeth stopped laughing. Why was she out? She remembered wanting to tell Percy something, but what was it?

He stared at her for a long time, the chuckled, "There's mud on your face."

"Where?" --She touched her cheek--"there?"

"No…here!" Percy threw mud at her.

"Ah!" Annabeth lunged at him, but he blocked her. They both wrestled for a few minutes, but then they couldn't breathe, so they had to stop.

Percy laughed and accidentally snorted, causing Annabeth to go into hysterics.

"I-I can't b-breathe anymore! My s-s-sides hurt!" She laid her head on Percy's stomach, but she continued to laugh.

Percy smiled at her then pushed her off, "Why are you out?"

"I came to tell you something!" the laughter subsided.

"What did you want to tell me?" Percy was getting impatient.

Annabeth looked up at the sky, then back at Percy, "Dance."

"What?"

"Dance with me in the rain." she grinned at his confused expression.

"Why?" Percy stared blankly at her. He wondered why she was acting so strange and why she would ever want to dance in the rain with him.

She took his hand and helped him up, "Because I feel like dancing you silly goose!"

Percy let go of her and wiped the mud off his hair, "In the rain?"

She frowned, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course not," he took her hand again and began to twirl her around.

Annabeth giggled and took his other hand, moved it to her hip and smiled, "Let's tango."

"Percy straightened and gave her a stern look, "Yes, darling. We shall tango, all night long."

She looked at his eyes, and tightened her grip, _I could kiss him, _she thought. Annabeth was about to but then she chickened out.

The only thing she said was: "We shall!"

And so they did, but not all night, some campers came out and began to shout and others tangoed along. Until, Chiron was woken up and he made everyone go back into their cabin.

But in the end, Annabeth knew that she would always have Percy, and that she could have kissed him in the rain like she dreamed of once.

She hoped those dreams would come more often.

_I'll have another chance, _she thought, _maybe tomorrow._

**The end!**

**(Yay! I hoped you guys like it!! Now…give me the three C's! ****Compliments, complaints, and comments. Ideas are always welcome…so are flames. Although I don't like them…and if you have time check out my other story called 'Is it the end'. It's about Percy breaking up with Annabeth. Chapter two will be up…soon!) **


End file.
